NorwayxReader- List of Emotions ONESHOT
by roro0098
Summary: This was my first oneshot, and it's the longest story I've written. I am very proud of this story, so I hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review, it will help me out a lot, and if you want to make a request just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, The Nordic countries, you


You were taking a walk through the park that was just down the street from your apartment. You were enjoying yourself when you heard a voice call out," (f/n)! Hey (f/n)!" You sighed, knowing exactly who it was, and you turned around. You saw your good friend, Mathias, running towards you with a piece of paper in his hand, smiling like an idiot. When he reached you he doubled over, out of breath from running, and handed you the paper. You looked at the paper and then back to Mathias and asked," What is it?" He looked up at you with his hands on his knees and breathed out," Just…read …it." You gave him a confused look but began reading anyway.

List of Emotions:

Fear

Anger

Sadness

Joy

Disgust

Surprise

You looked at Mathias, who was standing upright, and asked," A list of emotions? Why did you want me to read this?" Mathias took the paper from you and waved it in front of your face before saying," Because, I need your help!" You looked at him confused and asked," Help with what?" He waved the paper in your face again and you slapped his hand away as he said," I need you to help me get Lukas or Mr." I-Don't-Show-Emotion" to show all of these emotions, or at least try and get him to show something. The most emotion I've seen him show is annoyance towards me, and I want to know if he has any of the other emotions." Lukas was Mathias' brother and a good friend of yours. Anytime you saw him, he always had the same blank look on his face. The only times that changed was when Mathias was being annoying or idiotic, and even then it was just a small, almost invisible frown.

Despite his lack of emotion, you had a huge crush on the Norwegian man. Okay, so crush was an understatement, you were in love with him. You just loved everything about him, and you didn't care about his lack of emotions. You started to blush at the thought of the cute Norwegian and focused on Mathias instead. You knew it was useless to try and get Lukas to show emotion, but it was a chance to spend time with the man so you decided to help Mathias. You looked at Mathias and said," I'll help you." He smiled and started jumping around, screaming, "Yes!"

This continued for about five minutes until you got tired of it and smacked him upside the head. He stopped jumping and rubbed the back of his head asking, "Why did you hit me?" You gave him an annoyed look and said," You were being an idiot. Now, do you have a plan?" He smiled and said," Of course I have a plan!" With that he started telling you his plan, and after he was finished you rolled your eyes and said," Sure, why not?"

**Fear**

The first part of Mathias' plan was to have a scary movie marathon. His job was to convince Lukas to watch the movie marathon and your job was to pick out the movies. You picked the first four "Saw" movies, since they scared the living s*** out of you the first time you watched them. You hoped they would do the same to Lukas. You were worried though, because you didn't want to act scared in front of Lukas. You would just have to suck it up, besides, there were scarier things then movies. Like confessing to Lukas, yeah, that's way scarier than any movie. After picking up the movies you went to their house and knocked on the door. Mathias answered the door and said," (f/n), good news! Lukas agreed to watch the movies as long as Berwald and Tino watch them too." Berwald and Tino were Mathias' other brothers and they were also friends of yours. You knew Berwald could handle the movies, but Tino you weren't so sure about. After walking into their house you asked," Are you sure Tino can watch these?" Mathias laughed and said," Of course not, that's why he'll be under a blanket the whole time." You just shrugged and followed him into the living room.

Berwald, Tino, and Lukas were already in the room, ready to watch the movie. You handed Mathias the movies and looked for a place to sit. Berwald already had the chair and Tino was sprawled out on the floor with a blanket. The only place left was on the couch next to Lukas. You sat down next to Lukas, blushing at being so close to him, and said, "Hey Lukas." He looked at you and said," Hello, (f/n)." He noticed your blushing face and said," Are you-"but he was cut off as Mathias shouted," Yay, movie time!" Mathias turned the lights off and sat next to you, turning on the movie.

==Timeskip==

The last movies' credits were rolling down the screen, and you were glad it was over. The movies were scarier then you remembered, and you were visibly shaking. Mathias had latched on to your arm five minutes into the first movie and hadn't let go since. Poor Tino was shaking and crying, Berwald looked annoyed, and Lukas…had the same blank look on his face as he said," Well, that was interesting." You shot him an accusing glare and said," How can you not be scared after that?" He just shrugged and you busied yourself with prying Mathias off your arm. After he was off your arm you got up to leave and whispered to him," Cross fear off that list." He just nodded and you said a quick goodbye to everyone, then you left.

**Anger**

You were excited for the next part of Mathias' plan. He was supposed to keep poking Lukas until he reacted and you were supposed to observe Lukas' reaction. Anytime Mathias annoys Lukas, it ends up with Lukas strangling Mathias with his own tie, and you nearly dying of laughter. So now you were sitting with Lukas and Mathias in a small café near their house. Mathias was already poking Lukas' cheek and you were sitting with an amused expression while Lukas had his same old blank expression on. He was reading a book you didn't recognize so you asked him about it," Lukas, is that book any good? I haven't seen it before." He looked at you over the top of the book and said," Yes, it's very interesting." You nodded and looked over at Mathias who had started poking Lukas with both hands. After another two minutes Lukas closed his book and looked at you before asking," (f/n), could you hold this for a minute?" You nodded, and as soon as he handed you the book his hand shot out and grabbed Mathias' tie. He pulled as hard as he could and started threatening Mathias in both English and Norwegian. You began laughing at the sight, and after two minutes a waitress came up and asked you," Do you think you could take your friends outside?" You just nodded, because you were still laughing at the two boys in front of you. Usually you just let Lukas stop when he wanted to, but seeing as you had to leave now, you had to think of another way to get him to stop. You looked at the book in your hand then at Mathias and Lukas, and an idea popped into your head. You walked around the table and smacked both boys on the head. This caused them to look up and you said," Guys, take it outside!" You pointed to the door, and Lukas got to his feet, pulling Mathias with him. He dragged Mathias out the door and you turned to everyone in the café saying," Sorry 'bout that!" With that said you walked out and continued watching and laughing at the scene for a good ten minutes. When Lukas decided he was done, he let go of Mathias' tie and walked over to you. He said," Thanks for holding this (f/n)." You handed him the book, and as you did, your hand brushed his. You blushed a bright pink and pulled your hand back saying," Anytime Lukas." He nodded and walked off while you went to help Mathias, who was sprawled out on the ground. As you pulled him up you said," You can cross anger off the list, but if you want to try again, feel free to." He gave you an annoyed look and you smiled innocently.

**Sadness**

For the next part of his plan Mathias needed you to record any commercials about adoption and abused pets, and then invite Lukas over. After recording five different commercials you texted Lukas and told him to come over to our house. Ten minutes later you heard someone knocking on the door. You opened the door and said," Hey Lukas, Mathias!" You were surprised to see Mathias until he whispered," If he cries I want to be here to see it." You nodded, even though you knew there was no chance Lukas was going to cry. Lukas turned to you and said," So, what did you plan on doing?" You shrugged and said," I just wanted some company while I watch TV." He nodded and you led him and Mathias into the living room. You turned the TV on and after a few minutes you said," Oh! I know what to watch!" With that you turned on the recordings.

==Timeskip==

The commercials were over, so you turned some random show on. Mathias was frowning and a bit teary eyed while Lukas was stone faced as ever. You, on the other hand, were crying your eyes out. One of the dogs in an ASPCA commercial looked exactly like your childhood pet, Dennis*, who was hit by a car when you were ten. When Mathias asked you what was wrong you just shook your head and continued crying. Suddenly a box of tissues was shoved in front of your face. You looked up and saw that it was Lukas holding the box. You nodded your thanks and took a tissue, dabbing at your eyes. You looked at Lukas again, and for a second you thought you saw a bit of color on his cheeks, but you figured it was just a trick of the light. After a few minutes you had calmed down enough to walk the boys to the door. As Mathias walked out you whispered," Cross sadness off the list." Then you pinched his hand saying," That's for making me watch those sad commercials." He nodded and left, rubbing his hand. When Lukas walked out the door you called his name. He turned around and you smiled, saying," Thanks." He nodded and walked to his car and you went back inside.

**Joy**

For the next part of his plan, Mathias asked you to meet him and Lukas at your friend, Heracles' pet shop. When you got there you saw a big sign that said" Adoption Day!" You walked in the pet store and looked for Mathias and Lukas. You spotted them over by the kittens and walked over to join them. Mathias waved to you and Lukas nodded. You took one look at Mathias and burst out laughing. He had two kittens crawling up his legs, three squirming in his arms, and one brave kitten perched on his head. He looked at you and said," A little help?" You got to work pulling the kittens off of him one by one. When you went to grab the kitten on his head, you were surprised by the kitten suddenly jumping onto your face. You fell backwards into the pen that held all of the kittens. You landed on your butt, and you were immediately covered in little bindles over fur. You started laughing, and after pushing the kittens off of you, you went to push yourself up. You were having trouble getting up and when one of the boys offered you their hand, you gladly took t and pulled yourself up. When you realized it was Lukas who helped you up, you blushed and muttered a thank you. You looked over at Mathias who was laughing and pointing at your stomach. You looked down and you were greeted by the tiny kitten that had jumped on you. You laughed and picked him up, and you decided to hold onto him for the rest of the day. After that you, Mathias, and Lukas walked around and looked at all the animals in the pet store. The whole time you were smiling, but after a few hours Heracles walked up to you and said it was time to leave. You looked down at the kitten in your arms. After a quick mental battle with yourself over the pros and cons of owning a cat, you decided to adopt the little guy. After filling out some forms and buying kitten supplies, you drove home. You had asked the boys to come help you move the little guy in, and they agreed. You brought the kitten, who you named (f/c/n), into your apartment and set him down. He immediately ran off, ready to explore his new home. The boys brought up the cat supplies, and after helping you get everything ready, they joined you for a quick drink in the kitchen. At one point Lukas left to use the bathroom, and Mathias walked over to you and said," We can cross joy off the list, but we can put a check mark next to surprise." You looked at him shocked and asked," Really?!" He grinned and said," Yep, when you fell in the kitten pen, he had a slightly surprised expression on his face!" You smiled, surprised that Lukas had actually shown some kind of expression. Mathias looked at you and said," Okay, for the last part of my plan…" He went on to tell you his plan for" disgust" but he only got through half of it when you smacked him and said," No, that's to gross!" He looked at you and said," But all you have to do-"He was cut off by you smacking him again. "No! Stop talking about it! We are not doing that part of the plan!" He rubbed his head and looked at you, pouting like a kid." But I wanted to get at least one more expression from him!" He tapped his chin, deep in thought. "I got it!" You jumped when he screamed and gave him an annoyed expression saying," What?" He looked at you and smirked," How 'bout "Love"?" You blushed a deep red when you heard that word. You were sure he didn't know about your crush on Lukas. You looked at him asking," Why love?" He smiled and said," Because lately, he's been talking about some girl he has a crush on, and if we find out who it is we can get him to confess!" You were on the verge of tears. Lukas had a crush on someone, he already had someone he cared about. Now you couldn't even tell him how you felt. A tear slipped down your cheek, and you wiped it off hoping Mathias hadn't seen it. According to look on his face he did, and he said," (f/n), are you okay?" You nodded and said," I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." With that you walked out the door, and as soon as you were outside you started crying. You walked to the park down the road and sat down on a bench. You sat there for a good twenty minutes when you heard someone calling your name. You looked up and saw Lukas running towards you, and not wanting him to see you crying, you got up and ran in the other direction. You didn't get far when Lukas caught up with you, grabbed your arm, and spun you around to face him. Too embarrassed to look at him, you looked at your feet, that was you did until he put a hand on your cheek and made you look at him. "(f/n), why did you run away, and why are you crying?" You decided to tell him about the list of emotions and Mathias' plan,"… then he said you had a crush on someone, and that made me really sad, and then I got embarrassed, and that's why I ran." He looked at you and asked," Why would me having a crush on someone make you sad?" You blushed and decided, now or never, and said," Because I…I love you…Lukas." His face turned red and he said,"Y-you do?" You nodded and looked at the ground, waiting for him to reject you. He placed his hands on your cheeks and lifted your head up and his lips met yours. You were surprised at first, but slowly melted into the kiss by wrapping your arms around his neck. After a while the need for air broke you apart, but you kept your foreheads together. He looked at you and said," The girl I have a crush on is you, I love you (f/n)." You smiled and said," I love you too." You looked at him and you were surprised to see a smile on his face. It was the cutest smile you'd ever seen, and you were happy you finally got to see it. Suddenly there was a flash and you both heard Mathias scream," Yes! I got a picture of him smiling." Lukas moved to chase him, but you said," You can strangle him later." And with that you pulled your new boyfriend in for another kiss.

Extended Ending:

You and Lukas walked back to your apartment, hand in hand, smiling because of the night's happenings. You and Lukas kissed some more then Lukas chased Mathias around, and after catching him he deleted the picture of him smiling. He said," Only (f/n) can see me smile!" He then proceeded to strangle Mathias until he passed out. You then walked back to your apartment, ready to spend the night together (a/n-not that way!) but when you walked in, your apartment was in ruins, and in the middle of it all was your new kitten. You sighed and face palmed, and (f/c/n) meowed innocently.


End file.
